Comfort In Rivalry
by saku642734
Summary: Draco and Hermione are partners durring potions class. While brewing, their tempers get the better of them. How will it progress? (Written for round 12 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition)


**This story is based on Harry Potter written by J.K Rowling**

 **A/N: This is being written for the quidditch league fanfiction competition**

 **Round 12-** **Pair Them Up!**

 **Seeker-** **You'll be writing about two characters in a competitive/rival relationship (positive or negative)**

 **Characters used- Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy**

It was a normal day at Hogwarts. The castle and its student were finally able to relax with their biggest threat finally destroyed.

With Voldemort gone those affected most by him were finally given a taste of what a normal school year was supposed to look like. No trolls, spiders, basilisks, dementors, or important death eaters for them to worry about.

Of course, after having to live in that reality for years it made it difficult to relax completely. Most didn't know the first thing about what normal entailed.

For a certain Gryffindor and Slytherin, the only normal thing they have is their mutual dislike towards each other. It has been a solid constant throughout the years. Even though they had little reason to continue it, not really having the energy to hate each other as much. It was the last normal thing in their lives, and they clung to their rivalry like a life raft out at sea.

This took the form of bickering, arguments and competing in their shared classes. They made sure it never escalated to slurs and insults, that aspect of their previous rivalry they were all too glad to end.

It was close to the Christmas holidays of their final year when their rivalry changed slightly.

Potions class was one of the few that required them to interact constantly thanks to Professor Slughorn's brilliant idea of partnering them together. No doubt trying to milk their skill in potions for all it was worth, helping to restock his potion stores.

The students filed in as class was about to start. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger taking their seats next to each other.

Slughorn clapped, getting everyone's attention. "Alright students, we are going to do some review today. You will be brewing The Draught of Living Death, as it will be on your Newts. You will be working with your partners so gather your ingredients and get to it."

Draco stands to get the ingredients while Hermione lights the flame under the cauldron and pours in the amount of water necessary for the base. Less than two minutes later Draco was back and they started to prepare their ingredients.

Draco measured out the amounts of the Infusion of Wormwood, and Sloth Brain they would need. He then took out his silver dagger and started crushing the Sopophorous Beans.

Hermione looks over at his work while she was crushing the root of Asphodel into a fine powder. She stopped mid-movement when she saw the technique he was using on the beans. Her voice came out warily, "How did you learn that Malfoy?" his actions were a harsh reminder of 6th year and that damned potions book.

He looks at her with an incredulous expression. "Really Granger? It was no secret that Snape was my godfather." He gave an exaggerated sniff and returned to crushing the beans. "Of course he taught me."

It was only because she was staring that she noticed the way his shoulders tensed at the reminder of their now deceased potions professor. Hermione was also sure that the reason for needing such training wasn't pleasant either.

She continued to grind the root into powder with only a few big chunks left. "The Asphodel is almost ready. Are you finished with the beans?"

"Of course." He said as if it were obvious. Draco looked over at her work and grimaced. "You obviously have no skill at powdering root, that doesn't even look close to done." He gestures with his hand. "Hand it over."

Hermione scoffs at him. "Absolutely not. I am doing just fine thank you very much. This will just take a moment." she waves over at the bowl of Sloth Brain. "Besides you didn't even measure the correct amount of brain. It calls for one half of the brain, not one quarter."

Their tempers high, they continue with their preparations. Hermione putting more force in her grinding. Draco maiming the rest of the brain unnecessarily as he measures out the rest.

By the time they started to put in the ingredients, they were practically boiling with anger.

The Wormwood and Asphodel making a small splash as they were tossed in. Hermione did the required number of stirs with enough force to slosh some of the potion over the rim. This was followed Draco dropping the brain into the cauldron unceremoniously making a bigger mess. The bean juice was poured in with a plop and Hermione continued with some more angry stirring.

They ignored their anger long enough to see how the potion turned out. It was the lilac color described, but it was stubbornly refusing to turn clear like it's supposed to.

That was all it took for their anger to explode.

Hermione practically screeched, "Look what you did! It was probably from you dropping the brain in there like that."

Draco scoffs and scowls down at her. "As if! This was caused by all your mad stirring!"

They devolved into growling at each other when Slughorn raised his voice, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, that is quite enough! Your inability to work together has ruined your potion. Detention tonight after dinner." He lowers his voice. "Now I suggest you clean up your mess before class ends."

Thoroughly chastised, Hermione and Draco start cleaning their very messy workspace. Silently admitting to themselves that they got carried away.

By the time they finish cleaning the other students have left and Slughorn has gone back to his office.

With their anger almost gone Hermione thinks that this is as good a chance as any. Right before Draco can leave Hermione removes a wrapped box from her bag and holds it out to him while looking away. "Here Malfoy." After a few moments of silence, she looks over to see him staring at the box in her hand. She shakes the box. "It's just some chocolate frogs, and I felt like giving you a Christmas present." she shakes it some more. "Come on, it's not like I poisoned them."

Draco rolls his eyes but takes it gently if not a little warily. "Thanks."

Hermione smirks then forces herself into a blank expression. "Don't thank me yet, you could still choke on them." she isn't able to keep a straight face for lone. She also decidedly doesn't mention that the rest of the present is a messenger bag, underneath the chocolate frogs, with an Undetectable Extension Charm on it.

Draco also tries to keep a straight face, but his amusement clearly shows. He casually reaches into his bag and pulls out a smaller wrapped box and hands it to her. "I happened to get you something too." he looks to see her blinking owlishly up at him in astonishment. He scoffs softly. "It's just a few barrettes. I'm sure you don't have any of those, and you need something to control that monstrosity you call hair." He also doesn't mention the moonstone bracelet he put in there along with the intricately painted barrettes.

Hermione nods and imitates his sniff. "Why thank you kind ferret, they shall be most useful."

He mock scowls at her, failing to hide his growing amusement.

They each Accept their gifts and finally exit the classroom. Their rivalry reasserts itself and they go their separate ways.

Later on, if anyone asked Draco why he was eating chocolate frogs, his answer was simply that he liked chocolate. If asked about his new bag he would just shrug and ask what their problem was. Never mentioning the charm on it.

If anyone asked Hermione why she started wearing barrettes, all she would say as a reason was how pretty they were, and aren't they so useful. If her bracelet was ever mentioned she would start going on and on about how moonstone had so many magical properties and uses. The subject was promptly dropped by everyone, not wanting to listen to a long lecture.

And if Hermione or Draco themselves ever noticed, well they never said anything about it. Nor did they say anything about the Christmas presents over the many years to come.


End file.
